


Fic Ideas

by ltskiki



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Canon Queer Character, M/M, Queer Themes, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas I have for fics that I may or not do in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> It just occurred to me that other people may want to use these as prompts, and that's fine just credit me for the idea somewhere (and show me omg) and if you have any suggestions feel free to comment, I may or may not get to them all

-trans morty begging rick to take him to a pridefest in town, and rick arguing that human sexuality is arbitrary and celebrating it is stupid, but finally agrees  
-bonus if rick gets completely smashed and leaves morty alone to go make out with whoever

-rick and morty going to comic con and running into real aliens

-Summer being super nice and supportive to trans morty

-Rick and Morty watching TV and Morty notices his self harm scars and is super worried and asks for an explanation

-morty finding old pictures and finding out rick is trans

-morty having a panic attack at school and texting rick, Rick immediately flies in and threatens to fuck up some assholes

-shortly after rick arrives back and meets morty, he finds out he's trans and suprisingly isn't an asshole about it

-morty getting drunk and rick having to take care of his ass


End file.
